Shambles?
by wildkurofang
Summary: Because the "pace" of the Mugiwara crew is a frightening thing to behold; even more so when being drawn into it. Post!Punk Hazard. Pre!Green Bit. Rated K for Bread. One-shot.


**Because this is my first time in the One Piece Fanfic section...and it just had to be Law. Post!Punk Hazard Pre!Green Bit**

* * *

**Shambles?**

* * *

It was not hard to imagine that the normally ridiculously powerful Mugiwara crew was good at fighting.

However, even the crew of the youngest looking Supernova in the New World had to logically have _at least_ a limit when it came to how powerful the powerhouses really were.

Trafalgar Law was not quite sure if the Mugiwara crew was even dictated by logic anymore though. Their Captain was a Rubber man who planned things out with his odd sense of humor or did not plan at all—the more likely of the two—…and fought with his stomach most of the time. Having seen Mugiwara-ya eating as a pig beforehand and laughing at his cook and swordsman go at it over a simple shoulder bump was one thing.

Having witnessed another pirate waltz into the restaurant they were in and subsequently be brained by the hilt of the Swordsman's white blade was another. Weirder things had happened and most pirate crews were quite lively when celebrating. Accidents happened after all.

The ensuing fight/party/massacre was something else entirely.

Law sat in the chair he had claimed at the beginning of the dinner night out, a cup of coffee held in one hand and its saucer in the other. Steam wafted out of the cup and into the air in hazy columns seeing how they had docked at a Winter island and that it was snowing heavily outside.

Of course, the restaurants' air conditioning did no good when there was a man-sized hole in the roof occupied by a pair of legs sticking out of the ceiling. The odd angle was _courtesy_ of the blonde-haired Mugiwara Cook. Moreover, of course by his nickname, "Black Leg." There were similar holes in the wood flooring too, more bodies sticking out of them as well.

Another pirate lay unconscious over the restaurant counter with a hoof-print tattooed on his forehead where a certain blue-noised Doctor had demonstrated his _Kung Fu_ skills and more lay on top of and under capsized and broken tables farther in from the door all bearing the same mark some more than others.

The backbreaking—in this case literally—work that a certain navy-haired Archeologist was partaking in with her numerous _flowers_ was nothing to scoff at either. The mini-tornado that the Mugiwara Navigator had summoned _inside_ the _building_ was doing a fine job cutting through and tossing about everyone who got in the way along with anything not bolted down. Of course, the fact that her long-nosed Sharpshooter Nakama was hit by it as well did not seem to bother her one bit.

Or the tall-teller either. His fantastically _ludicrous_ explosive projectiles were doing a fine job as well by wiping out more members of the arrogant crew that had jumped—or more correctly foolishly engaged in a fight with—the Mugiwara one. The fast-paced tornado did not seem to mess with his aim despite the relatively impossibility of him actually being able to _hit_ anything while moving nearly 90 mph.

A few sword-sliced-and-diced members blew out the solid _brick_ wall that the Heart pirate Captain had his back to by a certain scarred green-haired Swordsman; while a few more joined them via an eerie tune scythed out of a violin. Which was perched on the shoulder bone—because it was _indeed_ a bone—of the Musician of the crew who was a more then decent swordsman in his own right, a trademark _"Yohohohoho,"_ belted out with abandon afterwards to follow them through to the afterlife.

A few missiles joined the fray with a "Super!" added for some sort of special effect by the nearly in _buff_ Shipwright who stood on a pile of knocked out bodies, wrists together forming a star between the metal contraptions found there.

And last but certainly not least in any way, shape _or_ form a certain Mugiwari-ya was hanging upside down from the ceiling laughing his annoyingly mocking laugh while he spun himself around, thoroughly enjoying the use of his Gumu Gumu no Mi to pistol whip anyone who came near. The image was not helped by the fact that he was as bloated as an over-sized _beach ball_ about to burst. Or alternatively, by the giant piece of meat he was half-shoving, _half-inhaling_ into his black cavern of a mouth.

A shadow was formed on Law's face by the rim of his hat, his grey eyes darkened by the shade. A sweat drop dripped slowly down his cheek while he stared straight ahead at the utter chaos that had consumed the once peaceful restaurant in appall at the shenanigans caused by the Mugiwara crew. Shocked did not even begin to describe the frozen state he was in.

Something came flying out of the maelstrom that had engulfed the room and smacked into his coffee cup sending it flying parallel to his body while he was in the daze that left him staring at the people he had_ idiotically_ agreed to partner up with.

It hit the floor a good meter away to his right, the dark liquid spilling like blood over the broken and splintered wooden boards of the floor.

Hand still held in the same position that it had been in Law found himself with a saucer and a coffee cup handle but no coffee to speak of any more.

The shadows under his hat seemed to darken and then the normally calm and stoically sarcastic Supernova smirked cruelly while gracefully sliding to his feet, tattooed hand reaching for his nodachi that stood against the wall next to his soon to be former seat.

Another pirate appeared in midair just as he had gotten up and the chair suffered a far worse fate then his coffee had.

However, the three panicked thugs that had been running away from the fight were going to suffer a fate worst then passing when the "Surgeon of Death" was done with them.

"**Room."** A glowing blue circle appeared in the palm of his unoccupied hand while a sphere of energy engulfed his victims.

"Eh?!"

"What?!"

"Ahh?!"

His three,_ horrified_ victims.

A metallic "click" and the scratch of a sword being drawn from its sheath drew the coward's attention and they jerked back, hands in surrender desperately begging for their lives.

"We were just going!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"I don't want to die!"

"My name's Trafalgar Law."

They squeaked in horror. They obviously knew who he was.

"Noo!"

"Please!"

"I left my toaster running! With my toast still inside!"

Law paused.

The other two swiveled to their third member and smacked him across the head sharking in coordination, "Idiot!"

The Heart Captain narrowed his eyes and then tossed the broken handle of his coffee cup outside through the hole Zoro had made earlier. "Fine. **Takt.**"

The three paused and the guy who had made the ridiculous claim was levitated and switched—quite bodily though, as in thrown—out of his swords range. "Now then."

"Why did you save him?!" And the shark teeth appeared once more.

Law glared. "Because we have a common enemy."

"Heh?"

"Eh?"

Then the Ope Ope no Mi user held up his blade menacingly stalking forward. "Sorry, but it is either you or my sanity that's going up in-"

"WHA-?!"

"HEY?!"

"**SHAMBLES."**

* * *

**Because despite it being kinda corny there is something totally Badass about yelling out ones attack names. Props to anyone who laughed at "common enemy."**

**Review if you please. I don't mind taking requests or talking to people. You and me probably don't have a life anyway.**

**Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama  
**


End file.
